Why Me
by kaylakat2009
Summary: Sam finally snaps at Jake’s teasing and plans to get revenge on him when he and Darrel go out of town for the weekend. What she doesn’t know, however, is that she and Jen have also been invited and Jen agreed. Will she get her revenge or will Sam and Jake
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first Phantom Stallion fic. and I hope you all enjoy it! So without further adieu, I happily present to you drum roll plz Why Me?_

**Title: **Why Me?

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Crystal Pony

**Summary: **Sam finally snaps at Jake's teasing and plans revenge when he goes away for the weekend with Darrell. Will they realize their true feelings or will Darrell, Jen, and the Ely brothers take drastic measures to get them together?

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never have owned Phantom Stallion though I wish sometimes! J

**Chapter 1**

"Neigh" Ace was galloping off to greet Sam who stood at the gate waiting for him.

"Hey pretty boy. Wanna go for a quick ride?" Ace bobbed his head flashing her his star. Sam laughed.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Galloping hoof beats could be heard crossing the wooden bridge entering River Bend Ranch. Sam turned and sighed seeing who the rider was. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ace.

"Don't look nowboy, here comes that jer…" She was interrupted by the ever taunting voice of Jake Ely.

"I see you're talking to your horse again. Bad thing to do. People might start to believe that what Rachel said was true." Sam rolled her eyes again knowing what he was talking about. The other day in school Rachel Slocum started a rumor saying that Sam had suffered mental instability when she took a fall nearly 3 years ago. She snatched Ace's lead rope and lead him off to the hitching post to be tacked up. Jake chuckled and ground tied Witch.

"So, where do ya think you're goin'?" Sam tried to ignore him but he was doing his best to annoy her. She got fed up and whirled on him.

"Jake, why don't you go bother someone else for a change? All you've done is follow me like a shadow not trusting me to walk 5 feet from the ranch without getting into trouble. Why not leave me alone for _one _day to see how I can manage on my own without my personal bodyguard? Am I really that bad of a rider that I need protection 24/7?" Sam saw she wasn't going to get an answer from him soon. He was just staring at her trying to comprehend all that she had said. She rolled her eyes at him and continued on her way to the barn. She stopped as she heard Jake following her again. She stopped as a hand stopped her yanking her back. She whirled around to find a tight jawed Jake staring at her.

"What NOW?" Jake didn't react to her outburst like she thought he would. Instead he grabbed her arm again as she tried to turn back towards the barn.

"Listen Brat, just because you can get close to an _untouchable _mustang doesn't mean you're invincible. And as for why I follow you on the range, I don't trust that mustang of yours and I'll be danged if you get hurt by him again. All because I wasn't their to keep you away from him." Jake stopped to catch his breath. Sam stood in shock. Not because of the big words he threw at her, nor the way his jaw flashed 'danger' warnings everywhere, but because he just said more than one sentence at one time. Amazing. He didn't stop surprising her there.

"As for why I was trying to get your attention in the first place, forget it. You'll find out sooner or later. Bye." He released her arm and started back towards Witch. Sam snapped out of her stupor and glowered at Jake's retreating form.

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that I can't handle myself on the range. That I'm stupid enough to try and do something to have the Phantom hurt me?" Jake stared back at Sam.

"Yes" That one word snapped Sam.

"Jake Ely, get away from here. I don't need you to protect me from everything. Just go. And by the way, I already know what you were going to tell me earlier. You're going out of town with Darrell for the weekend. He invited me but I didn't wanna go. Good bye." Sam went back to the barn and grabbled Ace's tack quickly tacking him up. She jumped in the saddle and walked Ace to the _playa_. Once over the bridge, she sent Ace into a lope to the Phantom's secret valley thinking, 'This means war Jake Ely! No one gets away with thinking I'm incapable to take a simple ride. No one.'

**TBC…**

_Thanks guys for reading. Just give me your opinion on whether I should or shouldn't continue with this. That's all for now and I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. Cio. _

_JCrystal Pony_

_p.s. Don't forget to review! ( ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! First of all, I would like to say I'm soo sorry for not being able to update sooner. I've got school in a week and I've been trying to shop and get everything together. Oh well. Here is chapter 2 of Why Me and I hope you like it!_

**_Title: _**Why Me

**_Rating:_** T

**_Author: _**Crystal Pony

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Phantom Stallion. Yet.

By the time Sam got home, it was nearing dark. "Sigh. Ace, I wish you could talk. I need help. How in the WORLD am I gonna get Jake back for all of the things he's said to me? Oh well. I'll think of something." Sam walked inside as Gram started setting the table.

"Sam, why don't you grab the silverware and cups and finish setting the table for me? Thank you dear." Sam turned away and grabbed the stuff to finish off the table. After setting the table, she walked into the kitchen just as the phone rang.

**Phone Conversation**

Sam: "Hello, Riverbend Ranch. Sam speaking."

Jen: "Hey Sam. It's Jen. Do you have anything to do tomorrow? I've got news but I want to see your face when I tell you this."

Sam: "No, I don't. Where and when do you wanna meet?"

Jen: "How about War Drum Flats? 'Round noon?"

Sam: "Sure, see you then. Bye!"

**Click**

Sam returned to the table and sat down. As Gram, Brianna, and Wyatt sat down, Sam asked if she could meet with Jen. They gave their consent and they finished the meal in silence. After dinner, Sam cleared up the dishes and went upstairs to do her homework.

**TBC…**

_Sorry if it isn't long enough for some of you. I just don't have a clue yet what the revenge will be. If anyone has an idea, feel free to drop in and tell me about it. Thanks to all who reviewed and see you next time in Why Me. Don't forget to review. It helps me think better._

Crystal Pony


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I just finally got back into the swing of things at school again. And…I found the chapter I wrote a long time ago. So I can update now. Yea! So, here is chapter 3 of Why Me.3_

**Title: **Why Me

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sam finally snaps at Jake's teasing and plans to get revenge on him when he and Darrel go out of town for the weekend. What she doesn't know, however, is that she and Jen have also been invited and Jen agreed. Will she get her revenge or will Sam and Jake take their friendship up a level?

**Disclaimer: **All I want for Christmas is Phantom Stallion, Phantom Stallion, all I want for Christmas is Phantom Stallion, cause I don't own him yet. J

**Chapter 3**

Sam woke up later than usual and quickly dressed. She heard her Grandma singing softly as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi Gram. Why didn't you wake me up sooner today?"

"Oh, hi hunny. I just thought that you might want to sleep in today. You're Dad and Pepper already took care of your chores. Why don't you eat a late breakfast and pack a picnic basket for you and Jen later for your ride. Ok?"

Sam smiled at her Grandma and nodded while getting a sausage biscuit and orange juice.

**Meanwhile at Jen's house….**

"Agghh!" Jen sat up quickly panicking as she looked at her alarm clock. It was shining a bright 11:23am at her shocked face. Jen jumped out of bed throwing on her clothes and rushing out of her room.

"Mom! Who turned off my alarm clock? I'm soo running late."

"I turned it off dear. I thought that you'd want more sleep since you've got a long ride ahead of you. Speaking of which, don't you have to be somewhere in 30 minutes?"

Jen's eyes became small plates as she suddenly turned around to face the clock. She looked at the time and gave a small "Yikes!" She proceeded to run out the door grabbing a piece of toast on the way. Lila smiled after her daughter.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." The door banged open and Jen peeked her head around the door grinning sheepishly.

"Umm, bye Mom. Love you!"

Jen ran back out the house, hopped on Silly, and galloped down the drive to War Drum Flats.

"That girl. She has so much book sense and about half of that as common sense. Oh well. Gotta love her."

Lila shook her head and went back to washing the dishes that were momentarily forgotten.

**Noon. War Drum Flats…**

Both girls came to an abrupt halt facing each other. One grinning from the thrill of her ride, and the other panting hard from a long, hard gallop. Jen finally calmed down and smiled at Sam.

"What's for lunch?" Sam's jaw dropped as she stared at Jen.

"Jen! Are you hungry already? Dang girl, did you eat before you came?"

Jen smiled sheepishly again.

"Umm, no. I was kinda running a bit behind."

Sam smiled and said, "Well come on then. Let's demolish this picnic basket shall we?"

Jen laughed and nodded her head. Both of the girls dismounted and spread out the picnic blanket. They sat down with a sigh and dug into the food. After they were done eating, Jen looked at Sam and asked, "So, what were you planning on doing this weekend?"

Sam looked at Jen and shrugged. "Nothing much. Probably just staying home. Why?"

Jen smiled wickedly causing Sam to freak out. She has never ever seen that look on Jen's face before. It was pure scary.

"Oh nothing. Just that you aren't staying home this weekend. Do you know that Jake and Darrel are going out of town for the weekend?"

Sam nodded her head and urged Jen to continue.

"Well, Darrel asked me if we, you and I, wanted to also go. I told him yes. So, you best get home and get packing. We're going to pick you up in 1 ½ hours. Don't worry about your family. They already said yes. Why do you think your Gram let you sleep in late? Hmmm?" Sam just stared at her as if she grew an extra head.

"Wait Jen! I don't wanna go. Darrel already asked me and I said no. What's going on?"

Jen just smiled innocently at her, scaring her even more.

"Oh well. You're going now. Don't tell me that you would leave poor, defenseless me alone with 2 big bad boys. Now what kind of friend is that? Hmm?"

Sam just burst out laughing. "You! Poor defenseless? You've got to be kidding me. Poor and defenseless describes anyone but you. You are the least defenseless person I know."

Jen just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well. It was worth a try. So are you gonna go pack or what? There is **no** way you're getting out of it. Besides, Jake will feel all left out because Darrel will be spending most of his time with me. Just please go and keep him company. I promise I'll save you every once in a while for girl talk. Besides, it's only one weekend. Right?"

Sam sighed brokenly.

"Alright Jen. I'll go. See you soon."

Sam rode away missing the triumphant grin on Jen's face. Jen reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone dialing a number.

**Phone Conversation**

Jen- "Hey Darrel. It's me."

Darrel- "Hey. Did you tell her?"

Jen- "Yeah I told her."

Darrel- "Does she know of the 'PLAN'?"

Jen- "Nope. Does he know of the 'PLAN' or that Sam's coming?"

Darrel- "Nope."

Jen- "Good. Well gotta go home and pack. Love you."

Darrel- "Love you too. Bye."

Jen- "Bye."

**Click**

_Ok. There's chapter 3. Thank you for everyone that has kept up with my story so far. And a special thanks to those of you that took the time to review. I'm sorry it isn't longer. I thought that this would be a good stopping point. So, wait for my next chapter. I finally have the story pretty much figured out. Just minor details still in progress. So don't forget to review. And yes, Jen and Darrel do go out. What is the 'PLAN'? 'Fraid I can't tell you that one. Read and find out. J_

_Crystal Pony_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, people. Sorry for the delay. I got tied up in school and personal matters. Well, here is chapter 4 of Why Me! Enjoy! J_

**Title: **Why Me

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom Stallion.

**Chapter 4**

All the way home, Sam kept grumbling on and on about a best friend gone bad because of current boyfriend. And, a stupid 'best friend' she was supposed to be staying with this weekend. When she got home, she quickly untacked Ace and brushed him down before she put him up for the weekend.

"Sorry boy but I think I just got myself lassoed into a weekend in town doing heaven knows what. See you later Ace." As Sam started to turn around and walk away, Ace gave a snort of indignation.

"I know and I'm sorry boy. I don't like it either. But, what can we do? Nothing. Bye boy." Sam walked out of the barn and towards the house so she could start packing. As Sam was packing, she suddenly found a good, actually brilliant, reason for going to town this weekend. She had forgotten about the prank she was going to pull on Jake until now.

Hehehe! This weekend in town will be the _perfect_ time to prank Jake. Sam was suddenly brought out of her daydream as a car horn honked. Sam looked at her clock quickly. An hour had gone by since she came in. thank goodness she was almost ready to go. She was just closing her suitcase as Jen stomped up the stairs.

"Good. I thought for a minute that you were planning to back out. Well, lets go. We still have to pick up Jake." With that, Jen grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her down the stairs while Sam was trying frantically to grab her suitcase.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming. Geesh. (sp?) No need to pull me. It's not like I can get out of this anyways. Can I?" Sam asked this last question hopefully. Her hopes were soon canceled as Jen shook her head 'no'. Sam sulked the whole way to Three Ponies ranch where they were going to pick Jake up at. Darrel and Jen were grinning evilly while honking the horn. As Jake came out, Darrel quickly got out to open the trunk for him, effectively blocking Sam from Jake's gaze. When Jake turned around to get in after putting in his suitcase, he saw a sulking Sam in the backseat. Stunned, Jake could only squeak one word.

"Brat?" Both he and Sam failed to notice the evil look Darrel and Jen were throwing each other.

Yep. This weekend is going to be interesting! Hahaha! Sam and Jake'll never know what hit them! The whole car was suddenly filled with insane laughter but Sam and Jake were in their own little world staring at each other in disbelief. Jake was the first to break the silence (besides the insane laughter.)

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

**TBC…**

_Ok. Here is chapter 4. Sorry it was so short. I kinda thought that this was a good place to stop. Well, the next chapter should be up soon. I hope. So just REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry for not updating sooner. I've had it written and in my binder. I was just too lazy to type it…until now. J So here is the next chapter. Don't worry, I've got this story written out in my head. Now, just to get it onto paper. So, please just bear with me people. Have a great day!_

**Title:** Why Me

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom Stallion…so sad!

**Chapter 5**

A pin could've dropped and it would have made more noise than the current silence. "What am _I _doing here? I'll tell you _why _I'm here. I was _dragged_ here by Jen. It's not like I exactly _want_ to be here you know. And no, I can't just stay here. They won't let me." With that, she sulked back down in her seat, glaring at Jen and Darrel, whom were smiling at the both of them.

"She's right Jake. _Neither_ of you are going anywhere! You are _both_ going away this weekend, whether you like it or not. So, let's get this show on the road! Hop in Jake." Jake reluctantly got into the car and scooted as far away from Sam as possible. When he buckled himself in, the car revved and took off. Jen and Darrel were laughing all the way.

When they finally stopped for lunch, it was 1:30pm and the were half-way to their destination according to Jen. Jake looked around confused.

"Darrel, where the _hell_ are we?! This isn't the way to town, besides, if we were on our way to town, we'd be there already. _What _is going on?" Darrel slyly grinned at Jen then turend back around to face Sam and Jake.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? Silly us. We _all_ took a _week_ off of school and we're headed for Las Vegas. So buckli upi and let's get this show _back_ on the road! YE HAW!" The last thing customers saw was two teenagers beating on the speeding car's back windows, begging to be let out while two maniac teenagers were driving them off.

**TBC…**

_Ok, that was it. I'm so so so so sooo sorry its so short. I promise I'll try to write longer chapters…and update quicker too! J So just review and I'll work on the next chapter! BTW: Thanks to _all_ of you who have reviewed. When I actually get time, which I don't have at the moment, I'll go on my page and answer the questions for my stories. Ciao!_

Crystal Pony


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, this is a bit late _only _because the internet wasn't working. sight Ok well, I hope you all are happy now. I gave up a day on the internet to seclude myself to my room with a pencil and paper…but, this is all I came up with. I'm lost as to where to go from here. So, enjoy and give me ideas people! J _

**Title: **Why Me

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom Stallion.

**Chapter 6**

When they reached Las Vegas, Jake was yelling…again.

"Brat! _Why_ are you sitting on _my_ side of the car? Get your little ace back over there! Waitaminute, _why_ were you _sleeping_ on me? SAM!" Sam quickly woke up to a screaming Jake who was trying to push her off of him.

"Jake! Why in the _hell_ are you screaming?! If you didn't notice, you were sleeping on me too!" Jake looked down to sheepishly and discovered she was right. He was on _her_ side of the car.

"Oops! My bad Sam. Sorry." At the front of the car, Darrel and Jen were trying _so_ hard _not_ to laugh, but they couldn't help it.

"Hahaha! Jake my boy, look at your _face!_ I don't _ever_ think I've seen it so _red!_" Jake took the mirror Jen was passing back to him as Darrel continued laughing hysterically while beating on the steering wheel. He looked at his face and threw the mirror at the back of Darrel's head.

"Oh shut up man! God! Wake me up when you find a hotel." Sam perked up when she heard this.

"You mean we're _not_ sleeping in the car? Who am _I_ sharing a room with?" Jen and Darrel looked at each other before turning back to Sam.

"Why with _Jake_ of course Sammy dear!" THUD! Jen stopped laughing to see what that sound was. When she turned around, she came face to face with a collapsed Sam. She looked up to see Jake hovering over Sam trying to get her to wake up while glaring at Jen and Darrel.

"Brat, brat, _SAM_ _WAKE UP!_" Birds stopped singing, crickets stopped chirping, and flies dropped from mid-air. Jake noted the sudden silence and quickly looked around. He noticed Jen and Darrel staring at him, amazed, and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry guys. Didn't try to be _that_ loud. Anyways, do you think she'll wake…" Jake stopped mid-sentence and gasped for air as a well-aimed elbow caught him in surprise.

"You know _Jacob_, you don't have to be _quite_ so loud. I mean, you could've _politely_ told me to wake up. _Not_ screamed. Jeeze. So Jen, you never answered my question. Who am I rooming with?" Jen paled in disbelief and threw a bewildered look to Darrel.

"Sam, I _told_ you that you were staying with Jake." _THUD!_ Everyone promptly groaned and sighed in unison.

"Not _again!"_

**TBC…**

_Ok, so that was it. Please spend a minute or two to review and as always, have a great day…or night! J_

Crystal Pony


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow…so long ago. Kill me now with a silver spoon…neways here is chapter 7 and I've got the last 3 chapters sketched out…faintly…and the first 3 chapters of the sequel. Without further chatter, here it is! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom Stallion…but Christmas is right around the corner! J

**Chapter 7**

When Sam woke, again, she was laying in a bed. She jumped up, momentarily forgetting where she was. She looked around and noticed Jake sleeping on the chair next to her bed and Jen and Darrel sitting next to each other leaning against the wall asleep. Sam slightly moved and that one movement brought Jake from his sleep.

"Brat, are you about done passing out on us?" Sam glared at Jake.

"I wouldn't be fainting if those two," she stopped and jerked her thumb in Jen and Darrel's direction, "would stop springing surprises on us. And, why exactly aren't _you_ arguing against the arrangement?" Jake rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something suspiciously like 'I don't mind' but when Sam questioned him, he shook his head and said, "Cause it wouldn't do any good." Sam looked at him warily, but didn't comment on it. She finally shook her head and said, "Whatever." She planned on having a few words with her _good friend __**Jennifer.**_ That is, when she decided to wake up. Sam groaned in frustration and flopped back onto the bed. She felt the bed dip slightly as Jake sat next to her.

"Aw, come on Sam. I'm not _that_ bad to be around. Am I?" Sam sighed and shook her head 'no'. Jake sighed in relief and thought about what was annoying Sam. 'Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.' Jake cleared his throat and got straight to the point.

"Well, what _is_ wrong then?" Sam sighed and closed her eyes trying to think of a good lie. No way could she tell him that she was planning on pranking him on the trip. An idea finally took place.

"Because _Jacob_ if my _dad_ found out that we stayed in the same room, he'd kill you! After he's castrated you first." Jake audibly gulped and paled considerably.

"There _is_ that excuse." This statement was finally choked out of a frightened Jake. Sam was almost busting with the effort to hold in her laughter. Jake was snapped out of his daze when a snort escaped Sam. He slowly narrowed his eyes as he fit the pieces together. Sam had frightened him for nothing! It was Sam's turn to pale when she noticed the tomcat look in his eyes. She gulped and made to jump off the bed, but unfortunately Jake caught her before she could get one foot off the bed.

"Jake! NO please! Ja-ahahaha! Mercy!" Jake paid no attention to Sam as he tickled her mercilessly. He finally stopped when Sam was begging for a chance to catch her breath. He sat back with a satisfied grin as Sam panted, trying to catch her breath. Sam finally resumed her natural color and glared at Jake.

"That was _not_ funny! Don't _ever_ do that again! Please?" Jake laughed at her outraged, puppy dog face.

"Maybe, but only if you be good." Sam was geared up for an angry retort when a pillow caught her in the face. She looked to the direction the pillow came from and saw a grinning Jen and a smirking Darrel. Sam growled low in her throat and made a flying leap at Jen. Jen quickly jumped out of the way when she noticed Sam was out for blood.

"Ahhhh! Help Me!" Jen cried running out the room with Sam right on her heels. Jake and Darrel looked after them and turned amused eyes to each other. Darrel spoke up first.

"Soo, ten bucks that Jen can get away from Sam." Jake looked out the door again as he heard Jen's scream. He turned grinning eyes back to Darrel's stricken face.

"You're on." He grinned as Darrel turned whiter. Darrel's last thought was 'Oh She-Ite! What have I gotten myself in to?!'

**TBC…**

_Sorry it was so short…but better than nothing…right? Oh well, look for chapter 4...which maybe coming soon. On Thanksgiving Break now so anything's possible! J_

_REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is Chapter 8. As I promised! J lol but anyways, I hope this back-to-back update keeps me out of hot water! So, I'll just shut up now and let you read!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom Stallion.

**Chapter 8**

When Sam caught up with Jen, she instantly forgot about the pillow and pounced on her about the earlier offense; rooming her with Jake.

"Jennifer! What were you _possibly_ thinking when you roomed us together?! You saw us earlier, all we'll do is argue with each other. Please say that this is just a trick. Please?" Jen looked up at Sam with laughter in her eyes.

"Sorry Sammy, but it's already been decided. You're rooming with Jake and that's final." Sam hung her head and looked around her in rejection. She sighed and looked back up.

"You _really_ want to see us both die right?" Jen looked up at Sam in surprise. Then when she saw the hopeless look on Sam's face, she sighed and took her into her arms.

"You _really _think it's going to go that bad? What's _really_ wrong?" Sam sighed and looked around to make sure no one was in listening range.

"Well, you see Jen, I really wanted to pull a prank on Jake, but now I can't because we're sharing a room together. Now he'll know that it was me. What should I do Jen?' Jen sighed and looked around her for inspiration. Sam practically saw the light bulb over Jen's head brighten up. She started to get _really_ worried when an especially evil grin stole over Jen's face.

"Sam, we're going to make Jake _sweat!_ If you know what I'm talking about, nod your head 'yes'. if not pay close attention young one." When Sam continued to look lost, Jen sighed and looked to the ceiling for guidance. She finally leaned I and whispered to Sam her idea. When Jen finished, she leaned back to look at Sam's expression. She started laughing when Sam's face changed from surprise, to shock, to realization. Then she went _white!_ Jen's snickering broke her out of her daze.

"Oh no Jen! Absolutely not!" Jen smirked and grabbed Sam's arm to drag her back to the hotel room where their money was. Sam finally admitted defeat and went willingly with Jen.

**IN THE MEAN TIME…**

"Hey buddy, pal, good friend of mine! Loan a brother a couple of bucks will ya?" Jake looked at a hopeful Darrel.

"Jeeze! What did you spend your money on so quickly?" Jake raised his eyebrow at Darrel's suddenly sheepish face. Both eyebrows raised when Darrel started looked at anything but Jake.

"Well, you see my man, I kinda spent it on a couple of girls that were giving me 'the eye'." Jake thought it wasn't possible for Darrel to look anymore guilty than he did right now, but it happened. He sighed over Darrel's explanation.

"Well, where are they now?" Darrel looked around him whistling. Jake grinned as he finally pieced together what had happened.

"Le me guess. They took your money and split?" Darrel nodded. Jake sighed as he handed a couple of bucks to Darrel. As Darrel was reaching for it, he suddenly jerked his arm out of reach.

"On _one_ condition. You remember that _Jen_ is your _girlfriend!_" Darrel turned more sheepish looking.

"Of course buddy. They just looked so…so in need of money." Jake laughed and handed the money to Darrel.

"_BEHAVE!_" Darrel nodded and ran off. Jake looked to the ceiling for guidance.

"What am I going to do with him Lord?"

**BACK WITH JEN AND SAM**

"I _refuse_ to wear that Jen!" Jen sighed as Sam crossed her arms over her chest. Jen lowered the outfit she held in her hands and glared at Sam.

"You _do_ know that we are going to a club tomorrow night? Right?" Sam sighed and nodded her head 'yes.'

"Well this is the last outfit for the day and you _are _getting it. Remember our plan for the prank?" Sam nodded her head 'yes.' She looked up at the ceiling.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jen let out an evil laugh at this.

"You've played right into my hands little one. You're mine!" Sam gulped and looked warily up into Jen's face.

"You're joking. Right?" She sighed when Jen shook her head 'no.'

"_That's _exactly what I was afraid of." Jen just continued with her evil grin.

When Jen and Sam got back to the hotel, they ran into Jake and Darrel. Jen grinned when she saw her plan was going exactly how she…well…planned. She motioned Sam into her room and pulled Darrel aside as soon as Jake and Sam were out of hearing range. Darrel was startled, but he went to where Jen was standing.

"What's up?" Jen leaned in to explain everything to Darrel. She knew he understood when he got the same evil grin look on his face that she was sporting.

"Oh yea! This plan works in _every ones_ favor!" Jen nodded her head 'yes' to this.

"Yep! Now, just go in there and make sure Jake doesn't leave the room. We've got a fashion show to put on." Darrel grinned and went back inside with Jen to make sure Jake stayed around. Jen went into the bathroom where Sam was seeking refuge.

"Come on Sam. We've got a fashion show to put on." Sam paled and covered her face.

"All of it?" Jen sighed and shook her head 'no'.

"Everything _but_ the club outfit." Sam sighed in relief.

"Ok." Sam and Jen changed and went into the room where the boys were. Jake's mouth fell open. Darrel leered. Jen smirked. Sam blushed. Then all hell broke loose.

"What in the blazing blue seven hells do you think you're wearing Samantha Anne!?" Sam sighed and fell into Jen.

"It's called _clothes_ Jacob. Got a problem with it?" Jake sighed and walked out of the room.

"I guess I don't if you don't have a problem walking around looking like a hooker. Bye. I'm out of here." Darrel looked on in rage as Jake walked out leaving a sobbing Sam in Jen's arms. Darrel finally couldn't stand it and went to where Jake was leaning against a wall. Darrel pulled Jake around and let his fist meet Jake's face. Jake fell and looked on in disbelief when Darrel walked calmly back into his room.

"What in the _hell_ was that for?!" was the only thing that came out of Jake's stunned and throbbing mouth.

**TBC…**

_Ok. There was chapter 8. Am I forgiven yet? puppy dog eyes sigh…maybe not. Currently working on chapter 9. Hopefully I'll have this story wrapped up before Christmas. One can only hope. Lol. So…just read and review! J_

Crystal Pony


	9. Chapter 9

_And here is my late Christmas gift to all of you readers! Enjoy! BTW: They're going to the club that night instead of the next night. SORRY FOR CONFUSION!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Phantom Stallion BUT Christmas IS tomorrow! Hint hint _

**Chapter 9**

When Jake walked back into the hotel room, he was surprised to see Jen and Darrel holding a sobbing Sam. He finally understood why Darrel had punched him in the jaw before calmly walking back into the room. As the door was shutting, Jen looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. She abruptly stood and took Sam into the bathroom. Jake started to follow so he could apologize, but his path was blocked by Darrel. Jake gave a low growl of frustration before trying to push his way by but Darrel wouldn't budge.

"Look man, you've caused enough trouble for right now. Why don't you just let Jen calm her down. Ok?" Jake just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. After shooting Jen a quick look, which she quickly walked out on, Jake knelt down in front of Sam and tried to get her to look at him. When Jake got fed up with being ignored, he just took her chin in his hand and held her still while he looked into her eyes. What he saw made him feel like an even bigger jerk. Jake sighed as he gathered Sam close.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I was just shocked and surprised at what you were wearing and didn't think about what I was saying. Do you forgive me?" As Jake was busy looking into Sam's eyes, she did the same to him and they both didn't see Jen and Darrel standing in the doorway. When Sam looked into his eyes, she saw the honest truth in his words. She slowly nodded her head to his question. When Jake saw this, he slowly breathed a sigh of relief. Jake caught Sam by surprise when he dragged her into a warm hug, but if she only knew what he was thinking, she would've been running for the hills. What Jake was wondering was a mystery itself.

Why am I so worried if Sam is mad at me or not? Freaky, right? While he was pondering this, his subconscious decided to stop by and pay him a visit.

Well pally! Maybe you just LIKE HER! Jake was stunned. Sure, he knew he cared for her as a sister, but the way he was feeling when he saw her in that skimpy outfit was nothing brotherly. Jake finally let go of Sam and stood up.

"Hurry up Brat. We're still going to that club tonight." Sam smiled through her tears as she stood up beside Jake.

"Yea, but I can't get ready if you won't get out." Jake nodded and moved to go out.

"Oh Sam, please don't wear anything _too_ revealing. Ok?" Sam just grinned evilly.

"Sure Jake. _Whatever_ you say." He gulped and moved out of the bathroom and into the room where Jen and Darrel was.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Jake just shook his head and went down to the lobby. Jen went into the bathroom and saw Sam fixing to take a bath. Sam looked over at Jen and grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Stage one complete. Stage two in progress." Jen grinned and left to go to her room across the hall with Darrel. An hour later, Jake went to the bathroom door and told Sam to hurry up so he could get ready. Sam came out in a towel and let Jake into the bathroom. It took him a full minute to realize that it was his turn. After a half hour, Jake came out to see a half dressed Sam waiting impatiently to finish in the bathroom. Jake just gulped again and moved out of the room, telling Sam to be down in 15 minutes because they had to be leaving soon. Sam just nodded and moved into the bathroom again, shutting the door. Twenty minutes later, Jake was still waiting downstairs with Darrel while Sam and Jen were still getting ready.

"Man! _What_ takes girls so long to get ready?" Jake was about to answer when a little kid pulled on his pants' leg. Jake calmly knelt down beside the boy.

"What's up little buddy?" The boy just sniffed and looked around at everyone but Jake. When he finally answered, Jake had to strain to hear the whisper.

"I can't find my mama. Can you help me?" Jake just smiled and stood up, taking the little boy's hand in the process.

"Ok! Where did you last see your mama?" As Jake took the child to find his mother, Jen came down to stand beside Sam who had just witnessed the whole thing.

"Sam? What is it?" Sam just pointed in Jake's direction.

"Ahhh. You've just now realized how much you like Jake. Didn't you?" Sam just nodded her head. Jen smiled and patted her on the back.

"Good. Now, to just snag him. Come on, let's go greet the boys. Jake's back too." Sam silently followed Jen and met with the boys.

"Ready to go finally girls?" Jen glared and struck Darrel in the arm.

"Yes! Now let's go PARTY!" Sam and Jake silently followed a bouncing Jen and an exasperated Darrel to the car. As they were driving off, Jen's laughter floated back along with her 'party squeal.'

**TBC…**

_One chapter left! And you will get it…TODAY! So review and I have plans for a sequel… just not yet. Finals are coming up and I've got a _ton_ of stuff to do! __J_

_Crystal Pony_


	10. Chapter 10

_As promised here is the last chapter! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion._

**Chapter 10**

When the foursome neared the club, Sam was starting to feel like herself again. She was bouncing around in her seat and chatting up a storm with Jen. Jake and Darrel just sat back, amazed at the change that came over her. They just chalked it up to their favorite hobby…women.

When they arrived at the club, Sam and Jen jumped out of the car and ran ahead of the two boys into the club. When the boys got into the club, they quickly spotted Jen and Sam dancing surrounded by a group of guys. Darrel growled low in his throat and quickly danced his way to Jen, warning other guys off with a look. Jake just sat back and watched Sam, quickly becoming more angry and jealous. But the perfect way for revenge came slinking up to him and drew him into the grinding and sweating crowd of bodies.

When he looked around to find Sam, his eyes locked on hers as they slowly narrowed and glared at Jake's partner then at him. He just grinned his lazy tomcat smile and silently challenged her with his eyes. Sam caught his meaning and slowly nodded her head in consent. She quickly threw her control into making her dance partner loose control and Jake did the same. This went on for over an hour until Jake couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly marched over to her and dragged her away from her current dance partner. What they didn't know was that Jen and Darrel had been watching them the whole night and signed them up for a dance contest.

As Sam and Jake got away from the crowd, Sam jerked her hand away from Jake and asked him what his problem was. He just caught her chin in his hand and drug her mouth to his for a thorough kiss. Sam quickly jerked away and slapped him in the face before storming away. What stopped her in her tracks was the announcement the DJ had just made.

"Samantha Forester and Jake Ely is next in the dance competition! Let's go kids!" Jake and Sam slowly walked to the stand and told the DJ that he had made a mistake and that they didn't sign up to be in the contest. The DJ just smiled.

"Oh well. You're here now. So DANCE!" They slowly went to the floor as a beat started from the speakers. Sam whirled on Jake and went to slap him in the face again but he caught her wrist and used it to draw her into him as he started to dance against her. No one to be out done, Sam started dancing back and they both quickly fell into a quick and hot rhythm. When the song ended, the crowd went nuts and Jake pulled Sam in for another kiss. When he let her go, he whispered the three magic words.

"I love you." Sam pulled his head back down and kissed him again whispering her own words of love. In spite of all the clapping going on around them, they were in their own little world. When Jake opened his mouth to say something, Sam did too. They quickly said in unison…"Why me?"

**THE END!**

_Ok.. So how was it? Sorry if the ending sucks I just couldn't figure out another way. Review and hope you had a Merry Christmas! __J_

_Crystal Pony_


End file.
